Glee Season 2
by Bread6
Summary: Our version of season 2. Starting from 2x09


**Special Education**

Will entered the teacher's diner and spotted Emma eating her daily Peanut butter sandwich. He smiled to her, and she awkwardly waved at him, cleaning her mouth with a napkin. When Will was approaching her; she put her sandwich away.

Will: I wanted to talk to you. Sectionals are this weekend and you are our luck charm we really need you there, not only for me, but for the kids. It will really mean a lot to them.

Emma smiled for a moment, but then her face began to look sympathetic.

Emma: I'm sorry Will, I really wish I could be there, but Carl is still angry at you for what happened in the Rocky horror, and going with you on Saturday would be a little too much for my relationship with Carl.

Will: that's ok Emma, I guess I'll talk to you later; I need to work on the setlist to sectionals.

Emma told Will goodbye and as he was leaving she sighed, she took her sandwich and continued eating it.

* * *

Santana entered the choir room and she saw Rachel talking happily with Finn, the two of them had big smiles, which made Santana clenched her teeth, she disliked Rachel a lot but lately her increasing security about being the it couple not just in glee club but pretending the whole school view them as the prom king and queen was really getting on her nerves. Besides things weren't really going well for her, Quinn was the head cheerio again, Puck only talked to her when he wanted sex and Brittany barely had time because she was dating Artie.

Rachel: I have the perfect duet for us to sing at sectionals It's Time of my life from the 1987 musical Dirty Dancing. It's a song about saying goodbye to love which doesn't really fit us, but our voices blend very well together and I think the judges will see our natural chemistry.

Santana: move it midget, I want to sit down.

Rachel: you know what Santana I'm used to your obnoxious way of being but ever since the wedding you've been up my butt and I'm sick of it.

Finn: just let it go baby, tell me more about our song.

Santana glared at Finn and walked right between them she chose an empty chair and sat down. Mr. Schuester entered behind her.

Will: let's talk about sectionals, as you know our competition this year are classic school choirs they have great voices but they don't move, so in order to beat them we have to do what they can't: dance. So I was thinking that Brittany and Mike our greatest dancers should take the lead on the choreography.

Rachel: I don't get it so they are going to sing around me while I perform?

Will: Rachel remember there's no "I" in team but yes I was thinking that as you are singing Valerie, Mike and Brittany could do some sweet moves.

Mercedes: so you are telling us that we AGAIN are just going to sway in the background while Finn and Rachel sing?

Will: I know it feels that way guys but winning sectionals is the most important thing right know and although I love that our club is bursting with talent, I'm putting my foot down we really need to showcase our stronger players in this competition. It's in the club best interests. Keeping that in mind with Kurt gone I want you to go try finding a twelfth member.

* * *

Puck: "even if Mr. Schue wasn't talking directly at me it felt that way, I knew that it was something I should take care of, so when I arrived at school this morning the only thing on my mind was working as the ambadassador of the glee club."

Puck entered the boys' locker room but only Dave Karofsky was there.

Puck: I really thought I was going to find a bigger crowd, anyway do you know where everybody went? I was hoping to talk to all of you about joining the glee club.

Karofsky: what? Are you being serious you want us to join your pride parade?

Puck: watch it Karofsky! You are at the top of my list of beat-ups after my probation is over. I don't know what your problem is, but chasing off my boy Kurt was not cool.

Karofsky: my problem was that big homo walking around the school so I say good riddance. But I guess that isn't enough we still have the rest of the fags at the glee club.

Puck: don't push me Karofsky!

Azimio: what's going on here?

Karofsky: Puckerman is trying to find new members for his cult.

Azimio: isn't your probation still on?

Puck didn't get a chance to answer because Karofsky understood what Azimio was thinking.

Karofsky: he's still at probation so I think we can show him a lesson.

Azimio: couldn't agree more.

Puck: wait guys back off, I'm not going to be on probation forever!

Azimio and Karofsky grabbed Puck by the arms and dragged him out of the school to one of the portable toilets that were in the back of the school after throwing him in, they used a broom to jam the door finally they kicked over the whole thing with Puck in it.

Azimio: this was fun but I guess is nothing compared to what you did to that sissy to get him the hell out of this school, whatever you did you should do it to with all of these so called guys of glee club.

Karofsky looked apprehensive so after he passed saliva down his throat he began trying to speak as normal as possible.

Karofsky: yeah, and it even got me some free days, good week.

Azimio: come on let's get to class.

Karofsky: go ahead I think I'm going to take a pee

As Karofsky was seeing Azimio walk away a hand touched his shoulder and he flinched.

Sue: hi there buddy, now I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that you trapped a student in that porta-potty, because I know the difference between a prank and hate; but I wanted you to know that I'll be watching you.

Karofsky: are you talking about Kurt?

Sue: Kurt? No I'm talking about porcelain, now if you excuse I have to meet my attorney Gloria Allred and Figgins in his office because I'm going to sign a contract where I compromise to not take his job again, well at least for now.

Karofsky stood there without being able to move for a minute.

* * *

Kurt was walking down the halls of the Dalton Academy and it was strange. For the first time in a long time he could walk without fear, as he walked he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the air felt different it was somehow lighter.

Blaine: Kurt I was looking for you, ready for your first meeting with the warblers?

Kurt: you scared me I wasn't paying attention; yes I think I'm ready I just want tell them how awesome they are for letting me be part of the warblers in such short notice.

Blaine: well you kinda blew us away with your audition, we'll be fools not to use your talent, besides everyone here at Dalton want you to feel comfortable.

Kurt: well you are right, you'll be fools to let my talent go to waste.

Kurt and Blaine advance towards the council room, where the warblers meet. They were talking effortlessly like two old friends, when they arrived, the two of them stood outside of the door.

Blaine: ready?

Kurt nodded; he bit his lip as he saw Blaine reached for the door. When Kurt looked inside everyone inside seemed happy and calm.

Wes: oh please come in, we were just discussing the song we are going to use in the sectionals this year.

Kurt: I think we arrived just in time! I have millions of great ideas of songs we could do!

David: that's great but don't worry that won't be necessary.

Kurt: oh…but if you want I can throw some names around and…

Wes: as David said that won't be necessary. Why don't you sit down?

The council began to deliberate; Kurt gave them an evil eye, because being shut down like that was something new to him, Blaine watched Kurt's expression so he sat down next to him.

Blaine: are you okay Kurt? You seemed a little bit frustrated.

Kurt: no, I'm fine is just a different energy here, that the one we had in New Directions is not better nor worse just different. But if the council decides the songs, do they also decide who gets the solos?

Blaine: yes but every warbler auditions for the chance of a solo.

Kurt's face began to shine with the idea of getting a solo.

Blaine: you are not seriously expecting to audition for a solo are you? I mean you are a great singer and all but you just transferred, and It wouldn't be fair to the other warblers, I'm sorry Kurt but I think is best if I tell you instead of the council.

Kurt: oh no, no, please don't worry you are completely right.

The assembly continued but Kurt did not speak for the rest of the session.

* * *

The glee club was in the choir room, everyone was talking happily, Mike and Brittany were practicing the choreography and Rachel was singing "Valerie". Everyone looked at the door when Puck and Lauren Zizes entered the room.

Santana: excuse but where have you been? I thought you were coming to my house last night.

Puck: I spent 24 hours trapped in a porta-potty and Lauren was the one that saved me.

Will: Are you ok Puck? What happened?

Puck: I was trying to find a twelfth member, but Azimio and Karofsky took advantage that I'm still at probation, but then Lauren found me, and she wants to sing with us in sectionals.

Lauren: I think show choir is stupid, but after spending 7 minutes in heaven with Puck I guess is a good deal.

Santana: you and the hippo?

Puck: what can I say? She rocked my world.

Will: All right we are all set to go, welcome to New Directions Miss Lauren Zizes!

Mercedes: come Lauren sit down next to me. Don't worry you won't have to do a lot; we are just going to smile in the background.

Mercedes said that sentence with bitterness.

* * *

Brittany was pushing Artie down the hall, but she was being more serious than usual.

Artie: is something wrong Brittany?

Brittany: I think I'm going to screw up, I can take all this pressure, whether we win or lose is on me!

Artie: you are gonna do great Brittany, I believe in you! But just in case I have something that might help you. Do you know what a magic comb is?

Brittany: is it a comb that combs you until you die?

Artie: is a comb of good luck, if someone uses this comb they can win any competition.

Brittany: can I have it?

Artie I don't know, I only have one.

Brittany: please?

Artie: you should have it because you are on my team that means that if you win, I win.

Brittany: thank you Artie!

Artie and Brittany smile to each other, walking in the same hall but in another direction were Mike and Tina.

Tina: do you want to go out tonight? Maybe we could go to Dim Sum.

Mike: sorry I can't I have rehearsal with Brittany.

Tina: oh that's ok, well I have to go to my class, kiss?

Mike: Asian kiss.

After Tina kissed Mike, her mind began to race, his lips tasted like strawberry lip smackers, he waved goodbye and entered a classroom. After Mike disappeared in the classroom she went back to where Artie was still picking up his stuff from his locker.

Tina: we have a big problem.

Artie: is the problem your outfit? Because you look like a cheerleader zombie corpse.

Tina: I have no choice, because Mike Chang loves cheerleaders, and you should know it considering he's having an affair with Brittany.

Artie: what are you talking about? Yes they have been really close but that's because they're practicing.

Tina: Mike has been ignoring me completely and I just kissed him like 10 seconds ago, and his lips tasted like strawberry. Do you know who uses strawberry lip smackers? Brittany.

Artie: I know and she doesn't mind sharing, those things are like candy.

Tina: but hasn't she been ignoring you too?

Artie: well… yeah but only because is Shark week.

Tina: believe what you want but keep an eye, see you later.

* * *

Saturday morning arrived, and all the kids were already on the bus, Artie was still expecting the ramp to lift him up, and Mr. Schue was pacing. Emma appeared from behind the bus, she was wearing a green coat and was walking with grace when he saw her Mr. Schuester stopped and smiled at her.

Will: I thought you weren't coming.

Emma: I'm sorry Will, but that hasn't changed.

Will: haha I know, I know I was just joking. So… are you here to wish us good luck?

Emma: yes that's why I'm here, but honestly I don't think you need it.

Will: thank you Emma.

Emma got closer and she kissed him on the cheek.

Emma: good luck then.

Rachel: Mr. Schue we have to go like now or we'll miss the competition!

* * *

Inside the theater were sectionals are being held, Will was sitting looking at his program, when in front of him a woman passed. Will jumped from his seat and followed the woman.

Will: Terri is that you?

Terri: yes Will is me, but I understand your confusion hallucinations are a symptom of syphilis and with your crazed sex life, I wouldn't rule that out just yet.

Will: what are you doing here are you stalking me?

Terri: please Will don't flatter yourself, I got the message loud and clear after meeting your latest conquest. You don't want me near you.

Will: you hate show choir are you telling me you came to enjoy the sow?

Terri: not that it matters to you but no, I came here to support my boyfriend.

Will: boyfriend?

A man stood behind Terri and put a hand around her waist, and then he smiled to Will.

Terri: I think you know him; my boyfriend Dustin Goolsby coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Dustin this is my ex-husband Will Schuester.

Dustin: this is your ex-husband? The coach of No Directions?

Will: your boyfriend? Please don't make me laugh this is clearly one of your mental games to throw me of my game and lose sectionals.

Terri: here we go again; don't you have anything else to say besides how toxic you think I am? You are always like this you blame everyone else in your life for what happens. Well I'm sick and tired of being your punching bag.

Dustin: I don't understand why Shelby Corcoran spent so much time trying to destroy you last year, I mean you didn't even placed at regionals, you come across a talent such as Sunshine and you let me steal her, well I guess that underdogs will always be underdogs, and that's what your little group of kids is; just some misfits toys.

Terri: let's go baby, Sunshine is probably arriving right now; see you inside Will, good luck.

Will clenched his fists, after throwing his program to the floor he stepped on it.

* * *

After everyone changed to their sectionals' outfits, everybody in New Directions started to separate in little groups: Finn and Rachel held their hands together while singing, Artie make Brittany follow him, Mike wanted to talk to Tina but every time he got close to her she moved to the other side of the room, Sam was still changing so Quinn was sitting alone when Puck sat next to her and finally Lauren was walking in circles so Mercedes stopped her.

Mercedes: what's happening girl, are you feeling nervous?

Lauren: I'm not nervous I just want my freaking Raisinets! I forgot to bring me a pack.

Mercedes: you can get some after the competition just try to relax.

Lauren: perhaps I'm not being clear if I don't get my Raisinets there's no way I'm going out to stage!

Rachel overheard the little confrontation between Mercedes and Lauren and decided to jump in.

Rachel: I beg you a pardon? You are going to be on stage and try to do your best so I can shine brighter when the spotlights hit me during my solos, as in multiple solos.

Lauren faced Rachel and came sprinting towards her but Mercedes stood between them.

Mercedes: let's go Rachel I'm sure we can find some Raisinets in the candy stand at the entrance, besides I can understand Lauren's pain. Recently I dealt with a little tots phase.

Rachel: fine let's go, Finn I will see you in a minute

Finn: yeah

After the two girls left, Santana that was bitching after seeing Puck and Quinn chatting decided to walk to Finn.

Santana: hi there Frankenteen have you given any thought about what we talked in the wedding?

Finn: I told you Santana I'm not going to do anything to hurt Rachel I love her.

Santana: well then don't mind if I do.

Finn: I'm warning you Santana leave Rachel and me alone.

Santana: I like it when you are all rough on me.

Santana walked away; across the room Puck and Quinn were talking.

Puck: so are you nervous?

Quinn: I'm fine… I think, anyway you did great finding Lauren in time.

Puck: I'm changing Quinn, don't get me wrong I'm still a bad-ass but in a positive way and you are going to see it.

Quinn: you know after everything we've been through, you know after last year

Puck: you mean…

Quinn: stop, just don't.

Quinn bit her lip, and after pausing for a minute she continued.

Quinn: I'm glad you are changing Puck, but I hope you are not doing it for me.

Puck hesitated as he was trying to find the right words to go on, but in that moment Sam entered the room and catch up with the two of them.

Sam: I just saw the crowd and I feel like am about to throw up, I think this is how Peter Parker felt when he revealed his identity to the world, sure it was all erased but he still remembered.

Puck and Quinn stared at Sam for a moment and after an awkward pause Puck broke the silence.

Puck: I'll go talk to Lauren she is doing a lot of push-ups I want to know what's that all about.

Puck started to move and almost clashed with Brittany and Artie that where having an argument.

Artie: I really hope the judges qualify us in dancing and adultery cause you are an as in both.

Brittany: how did you know? Oh Artie I'm sorry I feel so ashamed I've never felt so bad in my life.

Artie: I really don't feel like talking to you right now, I can't even see you.

Brittany: Artie wait

Artie rolled his chair away from Brittany; Tina evaded Mike again to talk to Artie

Tina: so you confronted her?

Artie: I didn't want to believe you but you were right. Every time I tried to talk to her or make a plan she always gave me these lame excuses, like "I'm sorry I can't talk to you right know I have to follow the cricket that's reading my diary" but she always found the time to "practice" with Mike.

Tina: I'm sorry Artie, but Mike is a football player and she is a cheerleader this was bound to happen, I mean we are just in glee club.

Artie: but I'm in the football team too!

Tina: and I support you 100% but I keep forgetting that.

* * *

Kurt was sitting in a couch when a familiar voice said his name.

Burt: Kurt?

Kurt: dad!

Kurt' face brightened as he rushed to hug his dad.

Kurt: what are you doing here?

Burt: well at least Finn told me about this competition you haven't being really talkative, the house is so much quieter now.

Kurt: I'm sorry dad is just in Dalton I have double amount of work.

Burt: that's okay but try to be in contact. And are you happy there?

Kurt: yes but I missed all of you. And where's Carol she didn't come?

Burt: she had to work, I have to go and sit in the auditorium I have two sons I have to cheer now.

Kurt just smiled.

* * *

Rachel and Mercedes arrived to the Candy stand and after getting the attention of the employee asked him if he had Raisinets.

Rachel: what do you mean there aren't any Raisinets? We need Raisinets or a team member will not perform!

Mercedes: maybe we could buy something else just so Lauren doesn't freak

Kurt: hi guys, I'm ecstatic to see you

Mercedes: choose something Rachel I'll see you when the show starts.

Mercedes turned around and left. Kurt lifted his hand to talk to her but he couldn't emit a word.

Kurt: is she still that mad at me?

Rachel: maybe she just needs more time, I think she is happy for you but she feels betrayed I mean you didn't exactly gave us a warning you just left, but anyway how are you doing are you comfortable?

Kurt: yes it's great the students are nicer and I can walk down the halls without feeling scared. But how is everyone doing I haven't really talked with anybody since I left I tried texting Mercedes but she is not responding my texts.

Rachel: I'm glad you feel safer, and everyone is doing ok but did you know we had to bring Lauren in to replace you? And now she doesn't want to perform unless we get her a pack of Raisinets.

Kurt: that's hilarious

Rachel: and are the Warblers using your talent? Are they giving you a solo?

Kurt: sadly no, they are great but they don't seem to really appreciate my individualism as much as you did.

Rachel: oh no if they are not using you that must mean they are really good, we are doomed, I'm sorry I mean that's really sad you should have gotten a solo.

Kurt: why are you so nice to me? You weren't this nice to me when we were teammates

Rachel: that's because you were my only real competition.

Rachel and Kurt laughed in unison and afterwards they hugged. Blaine spotted them and came to talk to Kurt.

Blaine: hi, Kurt they are putting people in their positions is time to go in

Kurt: see you Rachel

Rachel waved the two goodbyes.

* * *

Everyone in New Directions chose a seat. Santana tried to sit down next to Finn, but he told her that he was saving that spot to Rachel; Santana made a mental tantrum but moved. Rachel arrived a minute later with a Twix that she gave to Lauren.

The Hipsters appeared on stage. An elderly woman climbed down a stair and began singing: "The Living Years" of Mike and the Mechanics. After the performance everybody clapped and the curtains closed.

Mercedes: they were really adorable and sang really well.

Quinn: I know that you mean I would be flipping if I were Rachel and had to perform after that.

The curtains reopened but now the Dalton Academy Warblers where on stage. Being an acapella choir the Warblers began snapping their fingers and humming a melody, Rachel saw Kurt and suggested he should be smiling more with signs. The Warblers performed "Hey, Soul Sister" with Blaine acting as the lead singer.

When Blaine sang the last note the whole auditorium stood up and began clapping, the first on her feet was Rachel followed by Mercedes, Quinn, Sam and the rest of New Directions.

Quinn: I thought you were mad at him

Mercedes: I am but look at him he looks so happy and they did very well

Sam that was between the two friends just nodded.

* * *

Everyone in New Directions were back in the green room preparing for going out to sing.

Rachel: we are going to be singing in half an hour I'm so excited, I know sometimes I act a little bit too much like a diva but I believe we are truly a family.

Santana: just drop the act you are this happy because you got your solos.

Rachel: that's not true Santana I would have been happy if any of you got the solo I would have tried to harmonize perfectly in the background to win the competition.

Santana: oh please nobody believes you; you're so full of yourself

Rachel: what's your problem? You have been attacking me in every opportunity you've got, if you have something else you want to tell me do it now!

Santana: fine if you want to know so badly…

Finn: Santana stopped it I'm warning you!

Santana: warning me? I'm going to do you a favor and tell your annoying girlfriend the truth

Rachel: truth? What truth?

Santana: that your beloved boyfriend and I totally had sex in a motel last year

Everyone looked at each other and everybody's eyes widened.

Rachel: what?

Santana: yeah he's been lying to you

Finn: Rachel don't listen to her she is just trying to hurt you, hurt us!

Rachel: I know that's what she is trying to do…but tell me is it true?

Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Finn: yes it is I'm sorry but I can explained

Rachel: please don't, not right now

* * *

Will was seated waiting for the intermission to be over, a hand belonging to a woman reached to him and touch his shoulder.

Terri: so your group is up next are you nervous?

Will: I'm not; I believed in them, they are really talented

Dustin: really? Sunshine told me that you thought that Rachel Berry was your only star

Sunshine: well that what I heard from Tina and Mike after they found out she had sent me to a crack house.

Will: wait, they actually told you that?

Sunshine: a-ha they aren't really my friends I met them at the Asian summer camp but after they found out what Rachel did to me they tried to help. Our community is really tight so they were really supportive especially Mike Chang.

Sunshine blushed and giggled.

Will: but what exactly they said?

Sunshine: they said that she acted like that because she thinks she is the best singer in New Directions and that you encourage her.

Terri: William you amazed me after all the talks you give about being outcasts and that nobody should feel like that, especially since you formed a family and etc, etc you get the picture.

Will: I have to go

Dustin: to back down of the competition because you finally realized what a loser you are?

Will just stood up and left. He found the door to the green room and opened it everyone was yelling at each other except for Rachel that was just there breathing.

* * *

Will: what is going on?

Artie: I won't be singing with Brittany

Mike: Tina why is Artie so mad at Brittany?

Tina: you are a jerk! I don't want to perform with Mike either

Mike: but Tina!

Lauren: best green room ever

Will: stop it; stop all of this right now! You are all going to go out and perform and remind each other for at least 6 minutes of your life that you are not alone, because we have each other. We are a family now

Rachel: Mr. Schue I can't sing the solos anymore

Will: are you not listening to me?

Rachel: I'm listening that's why I think is really important I shouldn't be singing right now

Will: why not?

Rachel: I can't sing about love when I'm not in love

Will: did something happen?

Rachel: don't worry is just I'm not ready to go out and perform

Will noticed how truly upset Rachel was so he decided to concede her wish

Will: that's ok Rachel, this actually gives me an opportunity to demonstrate how much I believed in all of you I will give the solos to other people I don't want any of you to feel left out ever again.

Mercedes: so what solo am I going to get?

Will: I'm sorry Mercedes but for this competition I believe that Sam and Quinn should take the leads on the duet after all they were our Duets competition winners and Santana should be the lead singer in "Valerie" the choreography will be the same and the vocals suit her.

Mercedes: you don't want us to feel left out that's why you are giving the jocks and cheerleaders another opportunity to shine if anyone is an outcast here is Tina and I!

Will: I'm sorry Mercedes but I've made up my mind, last year you didn't have songs or choreography but you still managed to win because you acted together and decided to be there for each other there will be more competitions and more glee practices Mercedes and everyone will get a chance to shine.

Mercedes just calmed down without feeling like fighting anymore she looked to Rachel to see if she was going to jump in but she seemed so distract.

Will: I'll be out cheering for you. Good luck guys

* * *

Brittany was working on her flexibility behind the curtains when Artie came to her.

Artie: I can't believe you cheated why did you do that?

Brittany: I don't know. Why I cheated? Is this one of the games when you say something and then leave a blank so I have to fill it?

Artie: you know what I'm talking about you had an affair with Mike

Brittany: I didn't have an affair with Mike, I did something much worse I lost the magic comb you gave me, I don't know what happened I was in motocross practice and when I got back the comb was gone. I'm so sorry Artie please forgive me, I feel awful.

Artie laughed and felt relieved.

Artie: you have to forgive me Brittany, I lied to you that wasn't a magic comb it was just a normal comb I found in the floor and I was going to throw it in the garbage but I forgot I had it so I gave it to you when you came to me with your problem.

Brittany: and you let me comb my hair with it?

Artie: you don't need a magic comb because you are magic Brittany I should have told you that in the first place.

Brittany: thank you Artie you are great.

Brittany leaned towards Artie and kissed him. In the opposite side of the auditorium behind other curtains Sam and Quinn were preparing to appear. Quinn was breathing heavily.

Sam: are you ok? You seem nervous

Quinn: I'm not okay the last time we performed in front of a crowd my water broke; I think I have PSTD.

Sam stared at Quinn and simply smiled.

Quinn: what?

Sam: you look beautiful.

Quinn put her hand on Sam's cheek and tried to smile but she still seemed apprehensive, after that they performed "(I've Had) The Time of my Life".

Everyone in New Directions assumed their positions for their next song, Santana was going to wear a hat with a little veil so Rachel and Brittany helped her put it on, after the hat was in place Brittany gave her a soft spank.

Santana Performed "Valerie" with Mike and Brittany doing a complex choreography when they finished everybody started clapping, Kurt seemed truly content and Blaine was nodding and smiling.

Will was shouting with emotion and behind him, Sunshine was clapping and screaming the name of Mike Chang with excitement, Dustin stood up too.

Dustin: so you did a game changer you impressed me Schuester we have to go but I'm sure we'll meet again in regionals.

Terri: goodbye Will, give my bests to the home wrecker.

Sunshine: Mike! Mike! You are great! Mike!

Dustin pulled Sunshine by the wrist dragged her and Will just kept clapping and smiling.

* * *

The judges' room was in complete silence, Rod Remington had his arms crossed and his trademark facial expression, Donna Applegate the wife of the director of the work and pension department was whistling happily, the first to spoke was the Director of the vehicles department Pete Sosnowski.

Pete Sosnowski: that was something, all of the contestants live up to the promise. So let's vote although I thought everyone did really good I'm going to have to go with the hipsters.

Donna Applegate: they were adorable! I just wanted to hug them.

Rod Remington: I feel like I should be awarded I mean I'm always a judge in this things, but other than that my vote goes to the third group I mean the blonde chick has some sweet moves and I noted some little spanking between the hot Latina and her.

Donna Applegate: that group was amazing! I just wanted to hug them.

The fourth judge Eric Daniels the head of a charity organization aimed to help people be more involved with organ donation finally spoke.

Eric Daniels: my vote is going to the Warblers their voices really blend together it was like hearing only one voice.

Donna Applegate: I loved that group! And the lead singer is such a heartbreaker I bet the girls in his school passed out when he walks by them.

Eric Daniels: Donna do you have a definite vote?

Donna Applegate: yes I vote for New Directions and The Warblers.

Pete Sosnowski: so that means two for New Directions Two for the Warblers and one for the Hipsters?

Rod Remington: I guess is settled now let's announce the winners that reminds me of one time during the seventies.

Eric Daniels rolled his eyes so he decided to start talking to stop the anecdote

Eric Daniels: I think we are doing something wrong.

* * *

Pete Sosnowski gave the results with a speech that Eric Daniels forced him to give about the importance of organ donation, The Hipsters were announce to have placed in second, with New Directions and the Warblers tying in first place, after hearing the results both winning teams burst out laughing and congratulated each other, Kurt ran to hug Mercedes but she just smiled at him and turned around to hug another warbler.

Back in the bus Rachel sat down, Finn came to her and sat down next to here he smiled at her and looked her in the eyes, Rachel's eyes teared up and she turned her head towards the window and didn't spoke to him in the whole trip. Santana looked them from behind and smirked.

* * *

The following Monday Rachel requested a session with the school's counselor Emma Pillsbury; she was measuring the distance between her sharpened pencils and her phone when Rachel came in with Finn behind her.

Emma: hello, please sit down what can I do for you?

Rachel: I wanted this couple's therapy because recently I learned that Finn lied to me.

Finn: I lied to protect you I didn't want to hurt you besides this is exactly what Santana wanted, to hurt us.

Rachel: the only thing hurting us, are your secrets.

Emma: ok this a little bit to heated let's scale down. Rachel why don't you tell Finn why you are upset

Rachel: I gave you an opportunity to tell me the truth after I told you I didn't sleep with Jesse couldn't you just told me then "great I slept with Santana"?

Finn: it didn't meant anything and after you told me you kept going about how perfect it was that we were virgin and how awesome would be when we got together.

Rachel: so are you trying to say that this whole thing is my fault?

Finn: of course not is nobody's fault!

Emma: listen guys, why don't you try showing your frustrations with a song? I mean after all you are in the glee club.

Rachel: were you ever going to tell me?

Finn: I want to be honest to you…

Rachel: how refreshing

Finn: but no because Santana didn't meant nothing to me.

Santana was looking outside the office turned around and walked away.

Rachel: I believe that you were thinking of me the whole time you were lying but I'm not ready to forgive you. I'm sorry but I need more time.

Finn: it's okay, and if I could do thing differently I wouldn't lie to you again Rachel.

Rachel tried to smile but her face remained the same, she stood up and walked out.

Finn: thank you Miss Pillsbury you helped us a lot you are a great therapist.

Emma: you're welcome Finn but you didn't even told me why you where quarreling about and I am not a therapist actually.

Finn: see you later.

Finn told her smiling widely stood up and left the office too. Emma just stared at the door.

* * *

Finn was putting his football gear in his bag ready to leave the lockers room when Santana entered the room.

Finn: what are you doing here Santana this is the boy's locker room

Santana: chill I just want to talk to you.

Finn: what about?

Santana: I wanted to tell you I was sorry for messing with you and that Yentl relationship.

Finn stood up grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room with Santana following him.

Santana: maybe I could do something to help you.

Finn: I don't know she is already considering forgiving me so I guess the best thing you could do right now is back off for a little while.

Santana: that's ok, so are we friends?

Finn: I guess so.

Santana hugged Finn and held him tight Finn at first didn't know what to do but he felt that she was being sincere so he hugged her back; Rachel saw the whole scene from a distant she swallowed hard and started to walk backwards until she crashed into Puck.

Puck: are you ok?

Rachel: I'm sorry Noah I… I think that it would be a good idea… if you well if you… would you come to my house today after school?

Puck: you got it Berry you know being trapped in the porta-potty made me pray so I promised that if I ever got out I would help everyone but that's impossible so now I'm just helping Jews.

Rachel: that's…great?

Puck: don't worry the ambadassador has your back.

Rachel: see you later.

The girl ran down the hallway.

* * *

Will went to his car he opened his trunk and saw the trophy lying there; he used both his hands to grab it and after he closed the trunk he began walking towards the choir room.

Emma saw Will passing down the hall and she ran to him to congratulate him.

Emma: Will you did it! Your trophy is amazing.

Emma was saying while she threw herself into a hug with Will.

Will: thanks Emma, I'm really proud of my kids they shone like stars.

Emma: I'm sorry I couldn't make it.

Will: you had your reasons and I understand them.

Emma: Will there's something else I've got to tell you

Will: what is it?

His brows furrowed as he asked.

Emma: on Saturday when I came here to wished good luck, Carl gave me a ride; he noted how upset I was going up and down in my house, so he told me "get in the car" and drove me to school, and he decided to wait in the car and told me to go do my thing.

Emma's eyes teared.

Emma: he's really sweet Will. After I talked to you and came back to the car he was there smiling and told me that he loves me.

Will mouth was half way open.

Will: what did you answered?

Emma: the truth, that I love him too.

Will: that's great Emma.

Will said with a trembling voice.

Emma: that's not all, after I confessed my feelings he asked me to move in with him and I said yes, I just wanted you to know it from me.

Will: I'm really happy for you Emma; I guess that means we should have more distance between us.

Emma: I'm sorry Will.

Will: don't be

Will leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Emma stayed there about to cry while Will continued his journey towards the choir room.

* * *

Tina: Mike can I talk to you?

Mike: of course

Tina: I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I should have never doubted you

Mike: Asian kiss?

Tina: Asian kiss

Mike and Tina were kissing when Will came in with the trophy everyone began shouting and clapping.

Will: here it is guys our trophy! Let's celebrate, the best way we can, Rachel would you like a solo?

Rachel: I'm really not ready to sing yet I was thinking that maybe our unsung heroes Mercedes and Tina should take the lead.

Mercedes: I can argue with that.

Tina: I can't wait

New Directions performed Florence and the Machine's "Dog Days Are Over" in the April Rhodes civic pavilion.

* * *

One day later

Rachel was approached by Finn.

Finn: hi Rachel I…

Rachel: you know something?

Finn: what?

Rachel: wining like that in sectionals reminded me of something that I lost somewhere down the line.

Finn: what are you talking about?

Rachel: when Mr. Schue decided to formed New Directions I told him that being part of something special makes you special, and now this year I ignored everything I learned last year I mean what I did to Sunshine was awful.

Finn: but you are trying to change

Rachel: I did something horrible, I was so upset with you, and I want you to understand how sorry I am.

Finn: what happened? What did you do?

Rachel: I wanted to have sex with Puck, so we could cancel each other for what happened with Santana so I invited him to my house and we kissed, but he said he couldn't do that to you again, and you know…

Finn: you cheated me with Puck? How could you do that after what happened with Quinn last year? You knew how hurt I'd be

Rachel: I'm sorry you can't imagine how grateful I was that Puck stopped me. I was blinded with grief.

Finn: I can't even look at you right now

Rachel: are you breaking up with me? You promised you would never do that!

Finn: I never thought you could make me feel this bad.

Finn turned around and didn't look back again. Rachel was there left crying.

Santana: are you okay dwarf?

Rachel: Finn broke with me

Rachel said between sobs.

Santana: I'm sorry

Rachel: no you are not; you know something? I actually believed we were going to be together forever how innocent can I be?

Santana: I…

Rachel: save it, you got what you wanted.

Rachel began walking and Santana just stared at her.

Rachel got to her locker room, she unhooked her chain and put it in the locker, she removed her calendar of Finchel where they both appear as kittens and various forms more and the letters she trimmed from magazines that formed the sentence "Rachel and Finn 4 Ever".

Will was outside Emma's office and saw her going through some papers he smiled and walked away.


End file.
